The story of Lily Potter
by no.matter.what.it.takes
Summary: Every witch and wizard knows the story of the famous Lily and James Potter, about how they gave their lives to save their son, but what actually happened during their time in Hogwarts is still unknown until know… A tale of a broken friendship, a broken heart and an unexpected event. A/N: I do not own any recognised Characters


During her reign in Hogwarts, Lily Evans was simply known as the cleverest witch of her age by both the students and the professors. Always coming at the top of her year group, mastering the most complex spells in a heartbeat. Nobody had ever seen such a powerful muggle-born witch, not even Professor Dumbledore. She had it all, the brains, the power, the looks, the friends, it would seem, from the outside looking in, that she had the perfect life but Lily Potter's story is one of another kind.

It all started the day she received a peculiar looking envelope the morning of the summer holidays. The envelope itself was addressed to her, handwritten in neat cursive writing; it looked as though it had been dropped straight from the seventeenth century. When she turned the envelope over she discovered a red wax seal bearing some kind of crest with the letter H standing out. With a quick slide of her finger she undid the seal and carefully pulled out the delicate letter. As she took her place at the kitchen table and helped herself to some toast she began to read the note to herself, it read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress._

"What?" Lily said aloud, causing her mother and father to look up from their breakfast with concerned faces.

"What is it dear, who is the letter from?" Michael, Lily's father, asked.

"It must be a joke, that's all dad, one of the local kids just messing about." Lily said shaking her head and dismissing the idea that it could ever be a genuine letter.

"Let me see it Lily." Claire, Lily's mother, said putting her hand out in front of her. Reluctantly Lily gave her the letter and watched as her mother's face went from a smile to anger. Nothing had been the same for Lily ever since the day in school when she got real angry and had a tantrum and somehow managed to smash every single window without touching any of them. From that day on, all the children had treated her differently and called her a freak and a witch. "This has gone too far, I've had enough." Claire spoke.

"Mum, its fine honestly, I'm used to all the taunting by now. It doesn't bother me anymore." Lily told her mum, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"No Lily, your mother is right, it may not bother you anymore but it bothers us, children these days are vicious and need to be stopped." Michael said sternly.

"And how are you going to stop them, call the police? I doubt you're going to do that when the main bully is my own sister!" Lily shouted, standing up and pointing to Petunia who had just walked through the door and had a confused look on her face.

Petunia was a sour girl, her looks did not compare with Lily's. Her hair straight and brown could never match her sister's wavy, bold, red hair, and her eyes, a light hazel colour would never stand out like Lily's emerald ones. Anyone could tell that Petunia was highly jealous of Lily, which is why she would constantly join in with the hurtful jibes that the children would shout at Lily in the street, instead of standing up for her like a normal sister would.

"Lily, calm down, of course we're not going to call the police. Petunia dear, could you step back outside for a moment." Michael told his elder daughter.

"Fine, whatever." Petunia said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you," Michael said as he turned around again to face Lily.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to shout, you didn't do anything wrong." Lily said with a sympathetic look.

"It's alright sweetie. We'll get to the end of this, it'll probably be that Joshua child, you know the one Claire, Julie's son. We'll just give her a quick ring and she if she knows anything." Michael said.

"Ok, well I'm going to go for a walk, clear my head for a bit." Lily told her parents as she walked out of the door."

"Okay." Michael and Claire told their daughter. When Lily stepped outside she was surprised to find a huge owl sitting on her dad's BMW. '_That's strange, aren't owls supposed to be nocturnal?' _Lily thought to herself while she walked away. She headed towards her most favourite place in the world, at the side of a lake. Nobody knew about her secret place, it was just hers and she would go there whenever she was upset or just wanted to be alone.

As she lay down on the soft, green grass, she heard somebody's footsteps behind her; she quickly stood up and spun round to find her sister standing there. "What do you want, why have you followed me?" Lily asked.

"Mum and dad wouldn't tell me what was in the letter so I decided that I'd ask you instead, so what was in the letter?" Petunia asked.

"It's none of your business. No wait actually, it is because you're probably the one who wrote it."Lily said with her arms folded.

"Don't be so stupid Lily," Petunia scoffed, "I didn't write a stupid letter, why would I waste my time on you?"

"Oh shut up Petunia, because don't you realise, if I am a witch like you and all of your little friends tell me I am, then shouldn't that mean that I can make bad things happen to you? I could just, oh I don't know, make you fall into the lake?" Lily said with a cocky look on her face.

"Yeah right, witches aren't real Lily, we just call you that because you're weird, and you're such a freak!" Petunia shouted at her so loudly that birds that had landed near to the sisters had flown away in fright.

"Oh, is that so?" Lily said, a smile playing on her lips. _I wonder if I actually could, I did somehow make all of those windows explode so it's worth a try. _Lily looked at Petunia and then glanced at the lake; she kept doing this again and again, concentrating hard.

"What are you doing? I can't believe out of every single person in the world, I end up with you as my sibling! God, I wish you weren't my sister." Petunia shouted. That was it; those words gave Lily the amount of power needed. Petunia was flung backwards by some kind of invisible force and landed face down in the lake. "AHHHHHH, LILY! What have you done? You are a witch aren't you?"

"Oh but sister dear, you must remember that there are no such things as witches" Lily laughed. _I can't believe it, I actually just did that, maybe there is something wrong with me._

"You're a freak Lily! I'm telling mum! You're a freak!" Petunia shouted as she ran away, soaking wet. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her sister

"You're not a freak you know." Said a bodiless voice.

"Who said that?" Lily asked cautiously.

"There are lots of people who can do all sorts of strange things happen." The voice said once more.

"Show yourself. Or I'll-"

"You'll do what? I highly doubt that you could fling me into the lake"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because I know how to stop you." This time Lily could see the person who was speaking as he stepped out from behind a tree.

It was a tall, slim boy with long black hair which was slapped against his face. Despite his size, his face told Lily that they were of similar age.

"What? You mean you can do that too?" Lily asked, slowly taking a step towards him.

"Yes, you didn't think you were the only one did you?" The boy said, not bothering to wait for a reply. "Oh, you did. You must be a muggle born. What's your name?"

"Lily, Lily Evans. Wait, what is a muggle born? What are you talking about?" Lily said with a confused look.

"Magic of course! You know witches, wizards, and wands" The boy laughed.

"Oh, you're another one of the teasers are you? Ready to mock me again? Thanks a lot." Lily said turning away from the boy.

"No! I'm telling the truth, look I'll prove it!" At this Lily turned back around to face the boy to see him looking up at the tree he had just emerged from. At once the leaves began to fall, however they were not falling like normal leaves, no. They were more doing a sort of dance, gracefully drifting to the ground. Lily watched in amazement.

"What? That's amazing! How did you do that?" Lily asked, shocked.

"It's simple really; however what you just did to your sister without even knowing about magic is quite amazing really." He said smiling "Hang on a second, are you that girl who made the windows smash in the school down the road?"

"Yes, that was me. I didn't mean to though, I got angry and it just happened."Lily said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I've never heard of a non-educated person doing that before. Especially without a wand and especially a muggle-born" He said.

"What's a muggle –born?" Lily asked again.

"I can tell you all about it, let's sit down first. My name's Severus by the way."

"Severus, what an unusual name." Lily said sitting down beside her knew friend.

"I know. I've always hated it."

"You shouldn't, I think it's a very nice name. I've just never heard anyone with it before." Lily told him with a smile.

"So, are you ready to learn a brief history of Magic?" Severus asked with a grin.

"Sure!" Lily told him.

Severus and Lily laid by that river for hours. Severus telling Lily everything there is to know about magic while Lily listened carefully, sometimes stopping him to ask questions. "… and there is the school! Oh the school. I got my acceptance letter just this morning. Already been to Diagon alley and gotten my wand" Severus told her.

"Diagon alley, that's the magical street with all the shops isn't it?" Lily asked, unsure whether she was right or not.

"Yeah," Severus replied with a laugh. "Did you not get an acceptance letter to Hogwarts then?"

"Hogwarts? Wait, you mean to tell me that the letter I received is real!?" Lily shouted standing up again.

"Yes! Did you think it was fake?" Severus replied standing up to join lily.

"Yes! Oh no, my parents have rung Josh's parents because they thought that it was his idea!" Lily said hurriedly. "Quickly, I need to go tell them that it is real!" Lily said as she grabbed Severus' hand and dragged him along behind her.

"Why do I need to come with you?" He asked a bit taken-a-back with Lily's sudden panic.

"Because if I just suddenly run into my house shouting about how I really am I witch and how there really is a school of magic that has accepted me do you really think that they'll believe me?" Lily said laughing.

"Good point, they'd think that you've gone barmy!" Severus said running next to Lily.

When they got to the Evans' house hold Lily did not bother to knock at the door, instead she flung the door open and ran in, still dragging Severus behind her who obviously felt uncomfortable with being in the house of a girl he had only knew for a couple of hours.

"MUM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lily shouted as she walked into the living room. Immediately Claire and Michael ran in with worried looks on their faces.

"What the matter Lily? Are you hurt? Has someone died? What's with all the shouting?" Claire said as she walked towards her daughter.

"Who is this honey?" Michael said with a protective voice as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude on your home Mr and Mrs Evans. I'm a friend of Lily's. My name is Severus, Severus Snape." Severus said putting his hand out which was met with Michaels.

"Nice to meet you Severus" Michael said, his voice more relaxed.

"Anyway, what is it that you so desperately need to tell us Lily?" Claire said gesturing for Lily and Severus to sit down.

"Well, it's about that letter that I received this morning." Lily said

"Oh yes, you see Lily, we called around everyone but nobody would own up and say that they had done it, we even asked Petunia but she denied knowing anything about it." Claire said softly as if the news would upset Lily.

"I know! And there is a reason for that. The letter is real Mum! And I know that you probably think that I have gone mad for saying this but it is truly real! I'm a witch mum!" Lily said excitedly.

"Lily, honey. Calm down. You're just a bit confused that's all. What is that has made you think that this 'Hogwarts place is real?" Michael asked.

"Severus did!" Lily said pointing towards her new friend.

"What do you mean by that?!" asked Michael giving a disapproving look towards Severus.

"Severus, tell them please?!" Lily asked Severus who nodded and began to tell Claire and Michael all about Hogwarts and magic.

"You could still be lying though. How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Claire said with an extremely confused look on her face.

"Show them Severus." Lily said. At this Severus turned to look at the Evan's old fireplace, nodded and instantly a burning hot fire appeared, one that looked like it had been burning for hours.

"Gosh, erm. I don't really know what to say." Claire said, stumbling on her words. "Can you do that Lily?"

"I don't know, let me try" Lily replied. Just like Severus, she turned to the fireplace and nodded, at once, the fire was out, and all that was left was a single stream of smoke leading up the chimney. "Wow, I guess I can."

"The thing is Mr and Mrs Evans-"Severus started.

"Please, call us Michael and Claire."

"Sorry, Michael and Claire, the thing is that Lily has never been educated in the magical arts before, it should be impossible for Lily to be able to do that. I myself have been taught since I can remember with both my parents being magic and it took me years to master such things as casting a fire, but Lily, she has somehow mastered it in seconds without even knowing the spell. Which in reality is impossible, I don't have an explanation as to how she can do it." Severus explained.

"Wait, if both of your parents are magical, then how has two 'muggle' as you call them managed to have a magical child?" Claire asked.

"Lily is something that we would call a muggle-born. In the magical world we have different types of wizard and witch. Pure-blood is when the family is magical as far back as records date, it is very rare nowadays to find a pureblood young witch or wizard and there only a few pureblood families left, the most famous being, the Malloy's, the Potter's and the Black's, and I believe if Lily were to attend Hogwarts this year she would be in a year group with a child from each of these families, quite rare I must say. The next category is half-blood, I am a half-blood. A Half blood is when you have a mixture of muggle and magical blood in you, this is the most common wizard to find as there will often have been a muggle born or just a regular muggle who has been married into the family and has bared children. The last is muggle born, just like Lily here. A muggle born witch is a witch that has two muggle parents. This can often be the case when there is magic way back in the family that has died out but one child has gotten the gene, other times a magical child is just randomly born. Nobody knows how they just are.

"Oh, okay. I think I understand. Anyway more about this Hogwarts School. Will you be attending this year?" Michael asked

"Yes, it is the only magical school in England and is the most elite school for magic in the world."Severus said

"I see, I suppose we could write to this, Albus Dumbledore and talk to him about it, if it is what Lily wants?" Claire said turning to Lily.

"Yes! Yes please mum! I never wanted anything so badly in my life! I want to study magic with Severus, please let me go!" Lily said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, alright you can go. As long as we talk to Dumbledore." Michael said smiling at his daughter's happiness.

"Yes! Thank you so much! I love you so much daddy, oh and you mum!"Lily said jumping up and giving her parents hugs.

"Isn't this great Severus? At least I'll know somebody in my year!" She said giving Severus a quick hug.

"Yeah!" Severus said with a huge grin on his face. "Well I better be off now, do you want to meet up again tomorrow?" He asked Lily.

"Sure! Same place at eleven?" She replied, receiving a nod from Severus. "Ok, I'll see you then!" She said as she shut the door behind him.


End file.
